


Kawaii

by K_RO



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 20:13:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7236799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_RO/pseuds/K_RO
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La primera cosa favorita en el mundo de Gwendal es...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kawaii

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Kyō Kara Maō! es una serie de Anime basada en las novelas de Tomo Takabayashi. Esta historia está escrita con el único propósito de entretener y no gano nada con ella.

Lord Gwendal Von Voltaire, primogénito de Lady Cecile Von Spitzberg —vigésimo sexta gobernante de Nuevo Makoku— y administrador del actual Maou, su majestad Shibuya Yuuri, podía parecer atemorizante, frio y estoico; pero detrás de toda su parafernalia de hombre duro, Lord Gwendal no era más que un montón de Jell-O sabor fresa.

Su gusto por las cosas _monas_ —incluso admitía, para su eterna vergüenza, haber hecho causa común con su madre alguna vez cuando vestía al 'pequeño bebé Wolfram-Kun' con un vestidito con listones— era de público conocimiento, como era de público conocimiento que quienquiera que hiciera el menor gesto a ello probaría de primera mano la fuerza de su _Maryoku._

Había un sinnúmero de cosas que le gustaban, pero que jamás admitiría, como esa mascota de Ryan, el Oso de Arena; empero, su tercera cosa favorita era el pequeño llavero del delfín Bandou-Kun que Su Majestad le había obsequiado. Su segunda cosa favorita era su familia, lo que incluía a Madre, Conrad, Wolfram, Su Majestad y la pequeña Greta.

Y su primera cosa favorita en el mundo era…

Gwendal dejó la pluma en el tintero y se levantó de su escritorio, mirando por el ventanal los jardines de Palacio, frunció el ceño con fastidio y luego presionó el índice contra su entrecejo, la pareja real se encontraba teniendo un _paseo_.

— ¡Vuelve aquí, enclenque!

— ¡Wolf! ¡Wolfram, tranquilízate! Yo no he hecho nada.

"Mocosos", Gwendal pensó.

Faltaban seis meses para la boda y esos dos todavía peleaban como el primer día. Increíble. Iba a necesitar detenerlos antes que…

—Todos los seres que forman el elemento del fuego…

Quemaran las flores de su madre.

La invocación fue bruscamente detenida, Gwendal abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, sorprendido por la desvergüenza de su hermano y su prometido. El cuerpo del Rey presionaba el del rubio contra un árbol, besándose en pleno jardín, las manos del soberano recorriendo los costados de su hermano, ¡a la vista de todos! Que atrevimiento.

Gwendal abrió el ventanal con un empujón.

— ¡Eh, ustedes dos! —Gritó, sus manos haciendo espásticos movimientos de tejido.

Menos de cinco minutos después, Su Majestad y Wolfram se encontraban en el despacho real; ruborizados y amonestados como era debido y una alegre Greta, convenientemente instalada en medio de ambos, con la sabia misión de enseñarles el punto de cruz. Gwendal hizo un asentimiento aprobando la actividad, de esa manera los impetuosos jóvenes aprenderían a purificar su mente y dejar esos _espectáculos_ para la intimidad.

Dejando al trío con su peculiar castigo, Gwendal se encaminó a su propia oficina; por el solitario corredor se escuchaba solamente el levísimo taconeo de sus botas militares y la suave luz de la tarde creaba una danza de claroscuros en el Castillo Pacto de Sangre.

Viró a la izquierda y observó a lo lejos dos figuras. A la sombra de una columna, escondidos de oídos indiscretos, Conrad y Yozak conversaban recargados lado a lado en la baranda que daba a la salida principal. Su postura parecía forzada y gracias a su aguda visión distinguió sus tensos gestos.

En otra ocasión Gwendal ni siquiera habría tomado en cuenta a la pareja y hubiera seguido su camino sin mencionar el episodio jamás; el mayor de los hijos de Cecile era un hombre prudente y que respetaba el espacio de otras personas. Pero esa regla no aplicaba en lo más mínimo con sus hermanos menores.

—Así que te marchas esta noche —Conrad mencionó, como de casualidad.

—Sí. Su Excelencia Gwendal quiere que comience a investigar sobre la situación en Suberera para preparar a la pequeña princesa acerca de su reino.

El castaño asintió, con esa sonrisa que había cultivado tras casi un siglo de vivir en la Corte.

—No estarás aquí para…

—Lo sé —El pelirrojo interrumpió, no queriendo seguir por ese camino, había planeado con tanto entusiasmo el festejo de su aniversario.

—Me gustaría acompañarte, estoy seguro que su Majestad…

Yozak desestimó el comentario con un movimiento de su mano: —No, no. El señorito te necesita más que yo.

—Yozak…

—Lo sé —Repitió—, es tu trabajo, como éste es el mío —el susurró se volvió todavía más bajo—. Pero eso no cambia nada.

Sir Weller dejó su sonrisa prefabricada de lado, acercó su cuerpo al del pelirrojo, recorriendo con un dedo las finas facciones: —Su Majestad está con Wolfram y Greta en estos momentos —Mencionó. Su tono haciéndose más profundo—, ¿qué te parece si aprovechamos?

Yozak se rió con ganas, interesado por la proposición: — ¿Y que tienes en mente, _Comandante_? —Cuestionó con sorna mientras rodeaba con sus fuertes brazos a Sir Weller.

A la distancia, Gwendal bufó, dándose cuenta que se preocupaba por _riñas caseras._

"Adolescentes", Gwendal pensó, volviendo a su camino.

—Ah, Gwendal —La voz sedosa y rica de Günter resonó agradablemente por el vacío corredor, mientras avanzaba hacia él—. Su Majestad esta esperándoos para la cena, ¡ah, Conrad y Yozak están allá! Apresuraos porque…

Antes que Lord Von Christ pudiera dar otro paso —E interrumpir a los dos amantes— Gwendal lo tomó del brazo y lo arrastró en sentido contrario.

— ¡Detente, Gwendal! ¡Su Majestad quiere que todos estén presentes en la cena! —El maestro protestó a viva voz.

—Cállate— El más alto respondió aún remolcando al otro hombre. Sólo cuando estuvieron frente a las puertas del comedor le soltó.

—Eres un bruto, Gwendal —Günter reprochó mientras se frotaba distraídamente el brazo. Lord Von Voltaire negó con una sonrisita de medio lado y alargó la mano para pasar sus dedos entre el largo cabello lila. Günter se sonrojó y su labio inferior tembló un poco.

—No te he hecho daño —Gwendal aseguró con vehemencia. Su voz enronquecida y sus ojos penetrando los orbes más claros; escritos en ellos más que promesas y más que compromisos.

—Bueno, no… —Günter titubeó, aspirando el varonil aroma del más alto, se acercó apenas un poco, pero luego retrocedió otro tanto— ¡Pero aún así, no te perdonaré que no me hayas dejado terminar la misión que Su Majestad me encomendó! —Terminó de decir, dio una ofendida vuelta sobre sí mismo y empujó las grandes puertas de madera.

Fue una cena de lo más entretenida para Gwendal: con dos mocosos que intentaban a toda costa dejar de tocarse por debajo de la mesa —Para que Greta no se enterara, supuestamente—, obteniendo escasos resultados; otro par que se presentó tarde a la cena —'Patrullaje' Conrad excusó. Gwendal se abstuvo de mencionar que, esa misma mañana había asignado el patrullaje y ninguno de los dos nombres figuraba por ahí— y, un ofendido Günter que revoloteaba sobre Su Majestad.

Lord Von Voltaire mandó una mirada de severa advertencia a las doncellas que, sonrojadas, apenas podían contenerse a dar de brinquitos por la habitación —esas cuatro lo sabían todo, cotillas—, al tiempo que se levantaba de la mesa y anunciaba que seguiría con el papeleo que Su Majestad había dejado pendiente. Sus ojos azules se cruzaron con los del profesor antes de retirarse, una discreta sonrisa cruzó los labios delgados de Günter e inclinó apenas la cabeza como despedida, volviéndose luego hacia Su Majestad diciéndole que necesitaban continuar con la clase de historia después de la cena.

Cerró la puerta con las quejas de Su Majestad —aunadas a las de Wolfram— como fondo y se encaminó a su despacho. Quizás después de las clases podría ir a las cocinas por una canasta de fresas maduras para compartir con su primera cosa favorita en el mundo.

**Author's Note:**

> Mi eterno agradecimiento a Ayánn, por ayudarme con la corrección y edición de mis múltiples faltas de ortografía. Gracias cariño!


End file.
